Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows
by Carlos Balcarce
Summary: Relatos de algunos que conocieron de cerca a Hyodo Issei antes y después de convertirse en el Señor Oscuro. (Spin-Off de historias paralelas al Señor Oscuro Vampiro)
1. Corazón de hielo

**Corazón de hielo**

-Usted es Skadi, la diosa del invierno, si no me equivoco.

Fue la primera vez que oí su voz.

Me tomo una mano y la llevó a su boca para darle un ligero beso.

Soy hija del gigante Pjazi, cunado mi padre fue muerto por los dioses viajé a Asgard con mi armadura y mis armas para vengar su muerte.

Los dioses me ofrecieron varias formas de compensarme para calmar mi ira.

La primera de ellas fue permitirme elegir a uno de los dioses para desposarlo pero debía hacer mi elección mirando solamente los pies de ellos. Elegí un par que me parecían bellos esperando que fueran los de Balder, el dios de la belleza, en realidad eran los de Niord, el dios del viento y el mar.

Otro de los acuerdos fue la que yo consideraba imposible tarea de hacerme reír. Loki se ató con una cuerda a la barba de una cabra y tiraron cada uno hacia su lado chillando fuertemente. Siempre fui muy seria y esa estupidez no me sacaría una sonrisa pensé. Cuando Loki cayó en mi regazo no pude contener mi risa. Que ridícula soy.

Otra señal de amistad fue el que Odín colocara los ojos de mi padre en el cielo de noche como estrellas.

Me casé con Niord. Yo quería vivir en Thrymheim, un reino de las montañas en Jotunheim que pertenecía a mi padre, Niord quería quedarse en el mar, en su residencia de Nóatún.

Ante esta problemática hicimos el acuerdo de pasar nueve noches en Thrymheim y otras nueve noches en Nóatún. Yo no podía vivir en Nóatún al igual que Niord en Thrymheim.

Nos separamos, fue lo mejor para ambos.

Tiempo después cuando Loki fue atado en una cueva por haber matado a Balder coloqué una serpiente venenosa sobre su cabeza, goteando veneno en su cara.

Loki permanecería ahí por siempre, pero escapó, siguiendo a Odín a Japón.

Ahí esperaba matar al Padre de Todo desatando el Ragnarok, con lo que no contaba fue que el Sekiryuutei más débil de la historia fuera capaz de derrotarlo.

Fue la primera vez que llamó mi atención.

Loki fue devuelto a su prisión. 12 años más tarde volvería a escapar pero en esta ocasión liberó al poderoso dragón nórdico que roía las raíces del árbol de la vida Yggdrasil, el Nidhogg.

Todos los dioses se lanzaron a defender el reino de Asgard.

Yo también era considerada una de los Aesir a pesar de ser hija de un gigante, además me casé con uno de los dioses.

Pero no fue por eso, si no deteníamos al dragón mi reino de Thrymheim también sería destruido.

Ningundo de nosotros fue capaz de luchar de igual a igual con ese dragón hasta su llegada.

Ahí estaba, haciéndole frente a la amenaza con su armadura roja.

¿Por qué estaba allí? No importaba.

Después de un cruento combate le voló la cabeza al dragón. Su sangre salpicó las cercanías y su cuerpo cayó al suelo provocando un temblor significativo.

Todos los habitantes de Asgard, los dioses, los Einheriar y las valquirias aplaudieron a su salvador.

Fue la segunda vez que llamó mi atención. Era un hombre hermoso, alto y con el cabello largo, solo podría compararlo con Balder.

Quería agradecerle, mi reino también había salvado. Odín le dijo algo que lo hizo marcharse rápidamente. Decidí quedarme en Asgard un tiempo.

Al otro día regresó al palacio de Odín, su mirada había cambiado. Extrañamente decidió quedarse también.

Odín le ofreció convertirse en un dios y desposar a una de nosotras, las diosas. Muchas casas de nobles le ofrecían a sus hijas como botines de guerra, las valquirias querían darle sus servicios. No lo toleré.

Si alguien debía ser su compañera, sería yo. Había decidido que sería mío.

Durante un tiempo se negó firmemente.

Asistía a las fiestas que se hacían en su honor para tener la oportunidad hablar con él. Él no asistía a ninguna, así fue hasta aquella noche donde charlaba con Freya.

Lo vi venir hacía nosotras. Saludó a Freya y después se presentó ante mí besándome la mano. Era un sueño.

El héroe de Asgard dijo que me pretendía.

No lo pensé, solo acepté.

Las siguientes semanas fueron las más felices de mi vida, lo llevé conmigo a Thrymheim.

Cazábamos y esquiábamos juntos, nadamos en las aguas heladas de Jotunheim. Todos esos recuerdos siempre los atesoraré, pero.

Nunca pude sentir amor de tu parte.

Ocultabas detrás de tus sonrisas forzadas mucho dolor y tristeza.

No importaba cuanto dijera que te amaba tú nunca me lo dijiste.

Nunca dijiste "Te amo".

Mis besos y mis caricias no te significaban nada.

Ni siquiera cuando consumamos el acto sexual.

En las múltiples ocasiones que me hiciste tuya podía sentir tu calor, algo irónico que siendo yo la diosa del invierno me encantara ese calor, pero nunca pude sentir amor de ti hacía mí.

Nada de eso tenía importancia, eras mío y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Fuiste llamado por Odín me dijiste, que solo unos días te ausentarías me dijiste.

No volviste en un mes.

Al palacio de Odín acudí en tu búsqueda. Muchas valquirias comentaban los servicios que brindaban al héroe de Asgard.

No podía ser verdad.

A tú habitación me dirigí. Escuché gemidos provenientes del interior.

Me asomé sin hacer ruido.

Les hacías el amor a varias mujeres.

Huí de ahí, regresé a mi tierra y durante muchos días lloré tu traición.

¿Acaso yo no era suficiente para ti? ¿Acaso no significaba nada todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos?

Decidí buscar las respuestas confrontándote.

Odín me informó que te marchaste de Asgard, al Olimpo te dirigiste, y después de eso a la mitología egipcia, y después a la Hindú.

Fuiste a salvar el mundo y yo decidí esperar a que volvieras.

Nunca lo hiciste.

Todos llegaron a la conclusión que moriste enfrentado al que llamaban el Señor Oscuro.

Durante más de mil años no dejé de pensar en ti. Dejaste una huella muy profunda en mi ser.

Tiempo después el maou Sirzechs Lucifer anunció a todas las facciones que seguías vivo y que te convertiste en aquello que juraste destruir.

Llevaste a cabo una gran invasión al inframundo, asesinaste a muchos demonios. La mayor masacre de la historia demoníaca fue obra tuya.

Y fue en esa lucha que moriste.

Todos te tacharon como un criminal.

Pero yo no.

Levanté una estatua gigante de hielo en tu honor en Thrymheim, ese hielo nunca se derretirá.

Será un recordatorio por siempre.

Porque yo te recuerdo.

Porque aún después de todo, después de tanto tiempo yo te sigo amando.

Lo que me dará felicidad hasta el fin de mis días será recordar que aunque fue por poco tiempo, yo te tuve.

 **Hola a todos. Aquí Carlos Balcarce con el primer capítulo de las Crónicas del Señor Oscuro Vampiro.**

 **Junto con el Piloto y el Señor Oscuro Vampiro sería una especie de trilogía narrativa, en este fic se relatarán las memorias de algunas personas que conocieron a Hyodo Issei, antes y después de convertirse en el Señor Oscuro.**

 **Si alguien se pregunta por qué revelo que Issei morirá, no se dejen llevar, tienen que esperar hasta el final del Señor Oscuro Vampiro y estas Crónicas del Señor Oscuro Vampiro. Tenga preparado lo que considero un gran final para ambas historias que sorprenderán.**

 **Ahora, yendo a otro punto. Hay quienes han manifestado en los reviews quejándose de los capítulos cortos y pidiéndome que los haga más largos. Para que sepan acepto cualquier crítica ya que eso me ayuda a mejorar pero un capítulo es tan largo o tan corto como yo lo considere adecuado.**

 **No ganan nada pidiéndome esas cosas ya que no tengo intenciones de complacer a nadie y nadie tiene poder sobre mis historias, a menos que sea un proyecto en el sean partícipes dos o más autores. Estén atentos en un futuro cercano a esto último.**


	2. Blanco celestial

**Blanco celestial**

Mi nombre es Vali Lucifer, soy el Hakuryuuko más fuerte de la historia.

Siempre he sido un aficionado a las batallas, pelear es lo que más me gusta, pero no es para hablar de mí que he venido. Sino de mi rival destinado, el Sekiryuutei más débil de la historia Hyodo Issei.

La primer y única vez que nos enfrentamos durante la reunión para firmar el tratado de paz entre las tres grandes facciones fui derrotado por él. Fue humillante, él que ni siquiera podía usar el Balance Breaker, que ni siquiera podía volar siendo un demonio, que solo pensaba en los pechos de las mujeres, él a pesar de todo eso me venció.

A pesar de mi derrota, tuve que hacer equipo con él para enfrentar a Loki, el dios nórdico del mal. Mi impresión de él fue cambiando a medida que pasábamos situaciones juntos. Al final nos hicimos amigos, tal como sus padres dijeron.

Después de que él derrotó a la bestia del apocalipsis vino un tiempo de paz y recompensa en el cual a ambos nos ascendieron a demonios de clase alta.

Durante un tiempo me sentí frustrado, él derrotó a esa amenaza y no yo, pero aún peor ya no quedaba nadie con quién pelear.

Solo me quedabas tú.

Tu cuerpo quedó muy dañado después de esa batalla, tardarías tiempo en recuperarte por lo que no podría desafiarte a un combate.

Fue en ese entonces que lo noté.

Tus chicas poco a poco se separaban de ti. Azazel tenía sus sospechas y cuando te las comunicó hiciste todo lo posible por recuperarte más rápido.

No es un secreto que Rias y Akeno empezaron a salir con un par de inútiles de cara bonita.

Siempre consideré a hermana del maou Sirzechs como una caprichosa tonta, siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso. Después de todo lo que hiciste por ella, igual que Akeno, al parecer se le olvidó que tú la reuniste con su padre.

No solo ellas, todas las demás incluso la inocente de Asia, te cambiaron.

Kuroka y Le Fay estaban muy molestas. La nekomata más sexy del inframundo vio en esto la oportunidad de tenerte para ella sola.

Pero tú no querías ninguna otra mujer, como un cobarde te refugiaste en tu castillo en lugar de enfrentar tus problemas, nunca te perdoné por eso y Kuroka tampoco.

Durante los siguientes doce años dejé de entrenar para dedicarme a hacer ramen. Sin ningún enemigo a quién combatir no había mucho que hacer.

Hasta aquel día, en que Cao Cao invadió el inframundo, su pequeña escaramuza se había convertido en una guerra.

Al fin había alguien con quien pelear, pero cuando llegué ahí tú los habías derrotado. Maldición, llegué tarde.

Pero aún estabas tú, tú los derrotaste fácilmente. Serias mi oponente y me darías el combate que tanto anhelaba.

No te quedaste, te marchaste a Asgard y yo te seguí.

Una vez más para cuando llegué ya no estabas. Te fuiste con la diosa del invierno quién sabe a dónde.

Tiempo después escuché que te encontrabas en el Olimpo, ahí acudí solo para no encontrarte.

Después de salvar un lugar te ibas a otro, y luego a otro, y nunca te encontré.

Después de algunas semanas Azazel me comunicó que te había encontrado en un bosque al norte de Europa. Esta vez no escaparías.

Llegué ahí, te encontrabas sentado bajo un árbol al lado de un pequeño campamento. Tu aspecto era deplorable, se notaba que no habías comido ni dormido bien en varios días. No eras ni la sombra del gran guerrero de antaño, ya no eras el Hyodo Issei que me derrotó.

La valía la pena pelear contigo en ese estado, habías perdido la voluntad de vivir, deseabas la muerte esperando encontrar en ella el consuelo que nadie te dio en vida.

Solo desperdicié mi tiempo buscándote.

Nuestra pequeña conversación finalizó, antes de irme te comenté acerca del Señor Oscuro, originalmente Azazel me encargó esa tarea a mí. Ya que tanto deseabas la muerte, te cedí mi lugar.

Y al encuentro del Señor Oscuro fuiste. Para no volver en más de mil años.

Azazel estaba al tanto de adonde habías ido antes de declararte muerto.

En tu búsqueda fue; y al volver le informó a todas las facciones que te convertiste en el nuevo Señor Oscuro, la mayoría de las mitologías decidieron no hacer nada.

Estaban seguros que de enfrentarte solo encontrarían la muerte.

A pesar de ser catalogado como un enemigo, el estúpido maou Sirzechs fue a tu encuentro, aún hoy día me pregunto qué fue lo que hizo para que desataras tu furia sobre el inframundo.

 **Hola a todos, aquí Carlos Balcarce con el segundo capítulo de las Crónicas del Señor Oscuro Vampiro. Cada vez está más cerca el final de esta historia.**


	3. De todas las palabras tristes

**De todas las palabras tristes.**

Me llamo Gabriel, junto con mi hermana Elizabeth somos hijos de la Reina de los Vampiros y el Señor Oscuro.

Nacimos hace unos aproximadamente 900 años pero tenemos la apariencia de jóvenes adultos y nos comportamos como tal.

Mi madre, la Reina de los Vampiros, Carmilla era su nombre.

Ella era junto con Cornell y Zobek los tres Señores Oscuros de antaño. Ellos nacieron cuando su contraparte ascendió a los cielos.

Tres guerreros valientes al servicio de Dios, los fundadores de la antigua Orden de la Luz, tal era su devoción que ascendieron a los cielos como criaturas celestiales cuyo poder solo estaba por debajo del de Dios.

Pero lo que dejaron atrás no fueron sus cuerpos humanos, no eran cáscaras vacías.

Lo que dejaron fueron sus pensamientos negativos, todo el mal que mantenían encerrado muy dentro de su ser. Y de ese mal nacieron los Señores Oscuros.

La Orden de la luz exterminó a Cornell y a Zobek pero nuestra madre huyó, se refugió lejos, en un castillo en las montañas nevadas.

Una fortaleza que pertenecía a un tal Friedrich von Frankenstein.

Durante siglos, mi madre vivió allí con sus vampiros.

Hasta la llegada de él. Mi padre, Hyodo Issei quién en ese entonces era un demonio al servicio de las tres grandes facciones.

Él nunca quiso hablar de eso. Lo poco que sé es lo que me contó mi madre.

Era un hombre que pasó muchos años recluido en su castillo, sufriendo solo por el abandono de sus antiguas parejas.

Cuando el mundo lo necesitó salió a regresar a ser el héroe que una vez fue.

No fueron así las cosas. Mi padre perdió a alguien lo que desencadenó una actitud pesimista con tendencias suicidas.

A una gran cantidad de enemigos se enfrentó buscando la muerte.

Cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido y que estaba condenado a sufrir una existencia vacía, a sus oídos llegaron rumores de mi madre.

Ella nunca se lo dijo, pero tenía el don de la visión. En sus sueños había visto a un guerrero dragón que llegaría a cambiar su vida y la de los vampiros.

Inconscientemente se enamoró de mi padre sin haberlo conocido.

Él llegó al castillo superando todos los obstáculos que le impuso mi madre en el camino.

Cuando se tuvieron frente a frente, contempló que era más hermoso de lo que había visto en sus sueños. Resistió sus deseos de besarlo apasionadamente puesto que debía probar si era digno.

Le ofreció una nueva vida como vampiro la cual lo libraría de su sufrimiento, así fue. Mi padre aceptó.

El vampirismo debe ser aceptado voluntariamente de lo contrario, el receptor sufre de envenenamiento.

Durante días mi padre se resistió aun pensando en aquellas que lo habían dejado. Cuando finalmente aceptó el don su sed de sangre se descontroló y huyó del castillo.

Volvió después de cometer una serie de actos de los cuales decía no estar orgulloso.

A su regreso alimentó a todos los vampiros con su propia sangre transformándolos en el proceso a su forma humana.

Juntos restauraron el castillo. Mi padre se ganó el respeto de todos y fue reconocido como el nuevo Señor Oscuro.

Mis padres tardaron alrededor de mil años en concebirnos a mí a mi hermana.

Al ser vampiros purasangres nuestro desarrollo fue muy lento. A los cinco años de edad tenía conciencia pero seguía siendo un bebé. No podía hablar pero entendía a la perfección lo que los demás hablaban.

Fui bautizado Gabriel como una de los arcángeles del cielo debido a que me consideraban el vampiro más hermoso.

Tengo muchos recuerdos de mi padre y madre, cargándome y dándome de comer.

En las noches lloraba a propósito para que mi padre me arrullara.

Cuando me bañaba le salpicaba agua a la cara y el reía. Me alimentaba principalmente de la leche de madre pero cuando crecí lo suficiente me alimentaban con sangre. Era la sangre que fabricaban a base de la sangre de mi padre.

En ocasiones en secreto mi padre me alimentaba con su propia sangre haciéndome chupar su dedo el cual previamente se había cortado con un cuchillo. Y no solo a mí, Elizabeth también.

Al parecer al hacer eso aceleraba nuestro ritmo de crecimiento, gracias a eso dejamos de ser bebés en cien años.

Cuando éramos niños mi padre comenzó a prestarle más atención a Elizabeth, adonde sea que él fuera ella iba con él. Se pasaban muchas tardes leyendo libros en la biblioteca.

Yo por mi lado hacía berrinches y me portaba mal para que me pusiera atención.

Mi madre y sus damas de compañía me habían mimado demasiado y creía que podía hacer lo que se me viniera en gana.

Esa ocasión fue la primera vez que mi padre se enojó por algo que hiciera yo. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

Salí corriendo de ahí, a los jardines fui a llorar para que nadie me viera.

Después de un tiempo mi padre me encontró. Dijo que pasaría más tiempo conmigo, no pude contener mis lágrimas y me lancé a él llorando.

Lo recuerdo como un gigante alzándome en sus brazos y lanzándome al aire mientras yo reía.

A partir de ese momento empezó a prestarme más atención pero sin descuidar a Elizabeth.

Hacíamos tantas cosas juntos.

Esos recuerdos siempre los atesoraré.

Transcurrieron otros cien años y nuestra apariencia era la de adolescentes.

Ya no me interesaba que mi padre me prestara atención, me gustaba holgazanear, dormir hasta tarde y coquetear con las vampiresas. Esta demás que lo diga yo pero me había convertido en un hombre realmente apuesto.

Ser hijo del Señor Oscuro y la Reina de los Vampiros ayudaba mucho. Todas morían por la oportunidad de salir con el heredero de nuestro reino.

Elizabeth por su lado se dedicó de lleno a los libros producto de todo el tiempo que padre leía para ella.

En una ocasión me desperté a la noche, no podía dormir por lo que salí a los jardines, estaba completamente en oscuridad. Era natural, vivíamos en las montañas nevadas donde impera el clima nublado la mayor parte del año, en las noches tampoco era posible ver la luna.

La torre de mis padres llamó mi atención, estaba con luz, algo raro ya que nadie acostumbraba permanecer despierto por las noches desde la llegada de padre.

Con mi olfato pude sentir una fragancia exquisita, me recordaba demasiado a cuando padre me alimentaba con su sangre.

Ese aroma intoxicante provenía de dicha torre. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba frente a su puerta. El aroma era delicioso, debía saber que era.

Abrí un poco la puerta. El aroma era la sangre de mi madre escurriendo de su cuello. Padre la abrazaba mientras bebía su sangre. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien alimentarse de esa forma.

Quedé impactado, salí corriendo directo a mi habitación.

Durante días no salí pensando en lo que había visto, esa imagen perturbadora no me dejaba tranquilo. No solo eso, todos teníamos prohibido beber sangre que no fuera de padre. Decía que si lo hacíamos nos volveríamos unos monstruos insaciables.

Pero él podía hacerlo.

Beber sangre de alguien más de esa forma debía ser mucho más placentero que la sangre concentrada que fabricaban en el laboratorio.

Una vez, tan solo la probaría una vez y ya. Qué tonto fui.

Seduje a varias vampiresas y las llevé a mi cuarto. Entre besos y caricias las convencí de que me dieran su sangre. Hundí mis colmillos y bebí el líquido directamente de su cuerpo. Tan solo bastaron unas pocas gotas para enloquecerme.

Ya no podía parar, seguí succionando hasta que ella se desmayó por falta de sangre. Todas las siguieron una después de otra. Les gustaba mucho, eso lo deduje por los gemidos que soltaban cada vez que succionaba de sus cuellos.

Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más.

Durante varias semanas seguí seduciendo a las vampiresas y bebía en secreto de sus cuellos.

Al principio eran pocas, pero cuando el número fue aumentando fue inevitable que se expandieran rumores de que uno de nosotros había profanado la ley de mi padre.

Las marcas en los cuellos tardaban en sanar y pronto otros vampiros empezaron a hacer lo mismo que yo.

Mis padres estaban furiosos por eso, exterminaron a todos esos vampiros. Nadie más osaría desobedecer la ley.

Tenía que controlarme o mi padre me mataría, de eso estaba seguro. Durante los primeros días pude soportarlo pero después ya no lo aguantaba. Necesitaba sangre, la de cualquiera.

Podía sentir una fuerza malévola taladrándome mi cabeza, intuyéndome a alimentarme.

Quería gritar y liberar la bestia que yacía dentro de mí.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y no salí por días.

Mis padres y Elizabeth al notar esto derribaron la puerta e ingresaron, al ver a mi hermana, con su vestido que dejaba al descubierto su cuello, no pude resistirlo.

Me lancé a ella, a su cuello. La derribé y saqué mis colmillos.

Padre me derribó de un gran golpe y me sujetó del cabello.

-Espera ¿Qué le vas a hacer?- lo cuestionó madre preocupada.

-Necesita un escarmiento, tenía mis sospechas pero esperaba equivocarme- respondió él.

Padre me arrastró del cabello por todo el castillo, mientras yo gritaba como una niña, suplicándole que no me hiciera daño.

Llegamos a las mazmorras, abrió una celda vacía y me arrojó dentro.

-Padre, por favor perdóname- le supliqué.

Me tomo una vez más del cabello y me obligó a ver mi reflejo en un charco de agua.

-Mírate, mira en lo que te has convertido.

Me observé fijamente por unos momentos. Tenía un aspecto demacrado, el cabello se me había tornado gris, mis colmillos eran más grandes de lo normal y mis ojos se habían tornado rojos, mientras brillaban.

-Al tomar sangre de esa forma, pierdes tu forma humana poco a poco, solo los que beben sangre de otro ser vivo tienen esos ojos.

-Pero… pero tú bebes la sangre de madre.

-Tú madre y yo somos perfectamente capaces de controlarnos, pero el resto de ustedes en cuanto prueban por primera vez la sangre por medio de sus colmillos ya no pueden parar. Es por esa razón que toman mi sangre concentrada, es ella la que les permitió a los vampiros tomar forma humana y solo ella puede evitar que se conviertan nuevamente en monstruos chupasangre. Tu hermana y tú no son la excepción.

-Pero tú nos diste tu sangre cuando éramos bebés.

-Eso fue diferente, yo dejaba caer tan solo unas gotas dentro de sus bocas, lo suficiente para acelerar su crecimiento y dejé de hacerlo en cuanto crecieron.

Padre me dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Acto seguido me arrancó los colmillos con sus manos, el peor dolor que he sentido.

-Lo que has hecho es imperdonable, debería matarte, pero tu madre sufriría mucho. Te dejaré vivir pero permanecerás aquí hasta que hayas recuperado tu forma humana por tu cuenta.

Salió de la celda y la cerró con llave.

-Brauner, Olrox, vengan aquí- ordenó. Nunca había escuchado esos nombres.

Del techo bajaron dos criaturas espantosas, murciélagos con forma humanoide.

-Vigílenlo, no debe salir de aquí hasta que haya recuperado su forma humana ¿Entendido?

-Por supuesto mi Señor- respondieron.

Mi padre abandonó las mazmorras.

-Mira a quién nos dejaron, el hijo del Señor que osó beber sangre por lo que veo- rió uno de ellos.

-Aún estás a tiempo, contrólalo o te convertirás en un monstruo como nosotros, la diferencia es que nosotros podemos controlarnos- acotó el otro.

No sé cuánto pasó desde ese momento, según Brauner y Olrox fueron cuatro años. Finalmente aprendí a controlar ese impulso de sangre que nació en mí y poco a poco fue regenerándome.

Era tal cual antes de probar la sangre por primera vez.

Brauner y Olrox fueron mi única compañía durante todo ese tiempo, aprendí mucho de ellos. Hasta ese momento no estaba enterado que ellos eran mis guardianes y de mi hermana.

Volví a ver a mis padres y a mi hermana. Me dejaron salir de las mazmorras.

Pasaron muchos meses hasta que mi padre volvió a verme de la misma forma que antes. Todo volvió a la normalidad como si nunca hubiese pasado.

Seguimos viviendo en armonía unos años hasta tu llegada.

Eras tú Azazel, el líder de los ángeles caídos. Su antiguo profesor.

Salió a tu encuentro, charlaste con él algún tiempo y te reveló que era el Señor Oscuro.

Fue un error haberte dejado ir, si tan solo hubiera tenido las agallas de desobedecerlo y matarte, si hubiera hecho eso quizás madre aún estaría con nosotros.

Unos días después fuimos al antiguo territorio de los Licántropos, a buscar la reliquia de Cornell, las Botas Ciclón.

Padre tenía un mal presentimiento, esperaba que las tres grandes facciones no hicieran nada en su contra. Pero te equivocaste padre, después de buscar el Guantelete Oscuro con Elizabeth ordenaste reforzar las defensas del castillo. Esperabas lo mejor pero te preparaste para lo peor.

Y así fue, aquella noche los techos fueron sacudidos. Al asomarme por la ventana contemplé horrorizado miles de tropas de demonios rodeando el castillo.

Salté de mi cama y corrí a buscarte, tú ya te habías ido al frente a detener a los invasores.

Las vampiresas y los niños corrían y gritaban provocando más caos del que ya había.

Madre bajó por las escaleras acompañada de Elizabeth.

-Escuchen, deben abandonar el castillo, tomen a los niños y síganme- ordenó.

Todas asintieron y siguieron a madre, debajo de las escaleras una puerta secreta.

Madre nos condujo a todos por esos pasajes subterráneos, salimos en la base de la montaña contigua, a lejos se podía observar como los demonios habían destruido las defensas y lograron entrar al castillo.

-Hijos, escúchenme bien, pase lo que pase no vuelvan. Vayan con todas, escapen lo más lejos que puedan- nos dijo a Elizabeth y a mí.

-¿Madre, que piensas hacer?

-Tú padre necesita de mi ayuda.

Ella volvió a adentrarse en los pasajes, y nosotros la seguimos.

Al regresar al castillo, los demonios ya habían irrumpido dentro y padre hacía todo lo posible por defender la entrada principal.

Yo me quedé ayudarlo mientras Elizabeth iba en busca de madre. Padre me preguntó dónde estaban ellas, le mentí como un cobarde diciendo que nos separamos mientras yo ayudaba a defender la parte trasera de la fortaleza.

Desde que empezó la invasión tuve miedo de pelear, tuve miedo de morir.

Padre me encargó la defensa de la entrada mientras él iba a buscarlas, en cuanto abandoné a los soldados y me refugié en los pasajes subterráneos.

Después de algún tiempo los demonios empezaron a retirarse, era un alivio.

Al salir, el castillo había sido destruido en su mayor parte, nadie festejaba pues los caídos en combate eran muchos.

Busqué a mis padres y hermana.

Los encontramos, mi padre lloraba junto al cuerpo sin vida de madre acompañado de Elizabeth. Ese día lloré como nunca antes.

Después de sollozar padre vistió su armadura y se dirigió con el cuerpo de madre al Lago de los Hielos Eternos. Nosotros lo seguimos.

Allí, en ese lugar donde los hielos han permanecido intactos por más de tres mil años, enterró a madre, en ese lugar su cuerpo sería preservado hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Regresamos a lo que quedaba del castillo, nos nombró como el nuevo Señor Oscuro y la nueva Reina de los vampiros.

Padre iría al encuentro del demonio que asesinó a nuestra madre, nunca podría regresar.

Cinco mil de los vampiros restantes decidieron acompañarlo.

Ese día creí que había perdido a mis padres.

Nos despedimos con lágrimas y partimos al encuentro de las vampiresas y niños.

Después de marchar durante días los alcanzamos, ya todos estábamos reunidos.

Como los nuevos gobernantes de los vampiros debíamos buscar un lugar donde establecernos.

Durante dos meses nos quedamos en los Bosques Oscuros, pero éramos tantos que no podríamos construir cabañas para todos y no hablar del alimento, todo ese tiempo aguantamos el hambre. No debíamos dejar que se alimentaran de la sangre de seres vivos.

Elizabeth tuvo la idea de apropiarnos de la antigua fortaleza de la Bruja Malphas, allí moraba un gigantesco Ogro pero después de hacernos cargo de él la fortaleza sería el lugar perfecto para vivir.

Para cuando llegamos a la fortaleza el Ogro ya no estaba, nos establecimos y junto con Elizabeth y quienes trabajaban en el laboratorio de Frankenstein empezamos a trabajar en producir sangre para alimentar a todos.

Fue difícil, no nos quedaba casi nada del antiguo laboratorio, hubo que construir las máquinas y traer instrumentos de química de aldeas humanas a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

Cuando todo estuvo listo utilizamos la sangre de Elizabeth.

No funcionó, no calmaba el hambre de los vampiros.

Intentamos de nuevo con mi sangre, esta vez funcionó pero en una medida mucho menor que la sangre de padre.

Con el pasar de los meses la sed de los vampiros era más incontrolable, consumían mucha más sangre de la que podíamos producir.

Esto llevo a que se repartieran las dosis de sangre de acuerdo al rango de jerarquía, mis sirvientes más humildes fueron privados de sangre y antes de dejarlos morir los asesinaban no sin antes beber su sangre.

No pudimos hacer nada para impedirlo, cada vez se eran más difíciles de controlar.

En pocos años se rebelaron contra nosotros, Brauner y Olrox dieron sus vidas para que pudiéramos escapar. Al perder a sus líderes y a quienes les proveían de alimento recurrieron al canibalismo.

Ya no quedaba nada de la orgullosa y magnífica estirpe de vampiros de nuestros padres.

Elizabeth decidió seguir su propio camino, lejos de un cobarde incompetente como yo.

Perdí a mis padres, y ahora a mi hermana.

Durante los siguientes cien años vagué por el territorio de los vampiros alimentándome con dosis de mi propia sangre para evitar perder mi forma humana.

Solía visitar la tumba de mi madre con frecuencia y cada vez que lo hacía lloraba en silencio.

Los siguientes cien años me hice pasar por un humano y llevé una vida tranquila en una ciudad alejada de todo que se resistía a los avances del mundo moderno.

Allí fue cuando la vi, ella era una pequeña niña abandonada en las calles.

Me acerqué a ella, ofreciéndole un poco de comida. Estaba en sus últimas. A punto de morir, me dio tanta pena que sin pensarlo bebí de su sangre y le dí de la mía convirtiéndola en una vampiresa.

La llevé conmigo a casa, la alimenté, la bañe y peiné. La vestí con los más hermosos vestidos que encontré. Era como una muñeca. Era mi muñeca. Le dí el nombre de Katherine.

Le enseñe a controlar su sed de sangre, paso a ser como una hija para mí. Durante el día dormía conmigo, después quiso dormir sola. Al despertar iba a mi cama a seguir durmiendo conmigo.

Solo podíamos salir de noche, pronto comenzaron a correr rumores en la ciudad. Decidimos irnos, en busca de otros vampiros fuimos. Debía haber alguien con quien pudiéramos pasar la eternidad sin miedo.

Recorrimos ciudad por ciudad de todos los países de Europa. No encontramos a nadie.

Decidimos establecernos en Inglaterra, le complacía en todo lo que me pidiera.

Ya no era una hija, era mi amante. Seguía teniendo el cuerpo de una niña pero su consciencia era la de una mujer.

Vivimos en paz durante cuarenta años hasta que recibimos la visita de mis antiguos generales.

No los había visto desde la rebelión en la fortaleza de la Bruja Malphas.

Querían que volviera, habían aniquilado a los rebeldes y ahora querían que liderara a los pocos vampiros que quedaban para evitar que la estirpe de mis padres se extinguiera.

Pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta para establecernos definitivamente sin tener que huir de una ciudad a otra, un lugar donde no tendríamos que ocultarnos.

Allí fuimos engañados, debimos huir en cuanto vimos la fortaleza en ruinas. Todo era una mentira, querían vengarse de mí por haberlos abandonado.

Nos separaron y se llevaron a Katherine, la encadenaron en un pilar en el exterior esperando que saliera la luz del sol.

A mí me encadenaron en una celda cubierta desde la cual podía observar todo.

La luz solar poco a poco se asomaba por el horizonte, pude ver su piel quemarse y escuchar sus gritos de agonía.

-NOOOOOOO. KATHERINEEEEEEEE. NOOOOOOOOO.

Mis gritos se escucharon por toda la fortaleza.

El verla morir frente a mis ojos despertó en mí un instinto animal que nunca había sentido. Cuanto más pensaba en asesinar a esos vampiros, más mi cuerpo se transformaba en un murciélago humanoide.

La Manifestación Animal de mis padres, creía que solo ellos podían hacerlo.

Mi fuerza era descomunal, mi ira aún más y con mis alas la capacidad de volar.

Destruí la celda y asesiné uno por uno a todos los vampiros. Yo acabé con los últimos de la estirpe de mis padres.

Cuando terminé recuperé mi forma humana, abandoné ese lugar no sin antes incendiarlo.

Durante los siguientes mil años permanecí oculto de los humanos, no quería encariñarme con nadie por miedo a perderlo.

Una noche donde la luz de la luna brillaba intensamente volví a verlo.

Me encontraba recostado en mi cama. Tomé una flauta y empecé a tocar una melodía.

De pronto oí una voz en la oscuridad.

Encendió una pipa y me dijo.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a tocar? Ya que estamos, sin luces, por favor… si está bien para ti.

Allí estaba sentado mi padre sobre una silla, vestido completamente de negro con anteojos oscuros.

-¿Qué era eso que estabas tocando?

-Solo unas notas, nada en particular…

Se rió de una forma muy extraña.

-Padre ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien?

-No estuve bien por un tiempo, la muerte de tu madre me afectó mucho. Pero ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Me contó todo lo que estuvo haciendo, de una forma tranquila, casi distante, como si hablara de alguien más. Parecía casi sorprendido de haber intentado matarse al invadir el inframundo

-Una solución permanente a un problema transitorio- dijo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? llegamos a la conclusión que moriste.

-Verás hijo, siempre traté de encontrarle el sentido a todo lo que me llevó a convertirme en un vampiro. Mi desaliento, mis intentos de suicidio, eran casi una reacción, creo, el punto clave es que no hay punto, solo nuestras propias explicaciones… pero al final nada de eso importa. Me convertí en alguien poderoso, creo que hice la diferencia. Pero ahora sé que algún día no estaré y no significará nada. Mi legado será nada más que olvidadas y caídas ruinas.

Se acomodó los lentes sin quitárselos y exhaló un poco de humo de su pipa. Prosiguió.

-Esa era la desesperación que casi me sobrepasa, pero ahora me he recuperado. Estoy mejor preparado. Mejor e irónicamente… más fuerte que antes. ¿Recuerdas aquel Guantelete?

Asentí a su pregunta.

-Aquella reliquia estaba imbuida con magia oscura en su estado más puro, usarla durante mucho tiempo y eso sumado a haber tomado la sangre de un demonio muy poderoso me convirtieron en algo que está por encima de todas las criaturas de la noche, más que los antiguos Señores Oscuros.

Exhalo otro poco de humo de su pipa.

-Me has decepcionado hijo, te encargué que guiaras a nuestra estirpe y no pudiste hacerlo. Elizabeth y tú separaron, entiendo. Replantea las prioridades en tu vida, aprende lo que es importante, si puedo dejarte una lección, es esa.

Se levantó de la silla.

-Traté de dominar este poder, lo intenté mientras domaba a la naturaleza destruyéndola, para ser el más fuerte de todos. Pero el único poder relevante es el poder de ayudar al otro. Y ningún poder es más grande que el amor, Gabriel.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Pasé quinientos años sollozando a tu madre, pasé los siguientes quinientos años intentando olvidarla y no pude. Tal vez pase los siguientes quinientos años solo encerrado en una cripta olvidada como un viejo decrépito.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

-Padre, vuelve- le dije.

Se giró hacia mí y se bajó los anteojos de sol. Sus ojos brillaban rojos en la oscuridad de la habitación mientras me decía.

-A veces es mejor avanzar.

Y esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

Si quiere escuchar más cosas, creo que tendrá que escucharlas de alguien más.

Podría seguir contando cosas de mi padre, seguir y seguir… pero hay otras cosas en la vida. Es como dijo mi padre, darse cuenta que es lo importante… familia, los seres queridos… eso es lo importante.

No es el primero en venir a mí a preguntarme sobre mi padre, Azazel.

Y sí, podría seguir hablando de él… por años… pero a veces uno llega al punto en que algo te detiene.

Donde dices basta. No más historias, ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Ahora hable con alguien más, ya dije demasiado sobre mi padre y sobre ella… mi hermana.

Yo la besé una vez… solo una vez, pero todavía puedo sentir la dulzura de sus labios… yo…

Por favor olvide eso. Quiero decir que la amaba, más de lo que puedo decir… eso es todo.

Come le dije… ya hablé demasiado…

Dije demasiado.

 **Hola a todos los saluda Carlos Balcarce con el tercer capítulo de las Crónicas del Señor Oscuro, este capítulo es relatado por Gabriel en el cual cuenta que fue de su vida después que Issei marchó al inframundo.**

 **El siguiente capítulo del Señor Oscuro Vampiro será el último pero aún falta el final de estas Crónicas. Este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir como dato adicional.**


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Me llamo Azazel, soy el antiguo gobernador de los ángeles caídos.

Issei, mi mejor alumno se convirtió en el Señor Oscuro. Bueno, ese era su antiguo nombre, después de atacar el inframundo y asesinar al maou Sirzechs Lucifer junto con aproximadamente un millón de demonios se le dio un nuevo y terrible nombre.

Hace siglos tuve una conversación con uno de sus hijos, con Gabriel.

No puedo creer que ese hombre sea el hijo de Issei, no se parecen en nada. Ese tipo es un cobarde al parecer estaba secretamente enamorado de su hermana. Es repulsivo.

Gracias a él pude saber mucho de todo lo que vivió mi alumno durante esos dos mil años.

Por supuesto solo un grupo reducido de personas sabe que Issei era el Señor Oscuro. Serafall Leviatán se encargó de encubrir la verdad, ella estaba enamorada de Issei. La versión oficial de la historia, la que todos creen dice que él murió combatiendo valerosamente contra el Señor Oscuro en el territorio de los vampiros.

Todo el mundo lo extraña, lo recuerdan como el más grande héroe de la historia, el que salvó al mundo de Trihexa, el que derrotó a Cao Cao y sus monstruos gigantes, el que detuvo el Ragnarok y derrotó a los titanes.

Pero después de que Sirzechs asesinara a su esposa, su ira, su sed de sangre fue descargada sobre el inframundo. El resultado, una cruenta masacre que dejó una huella permanente en el inframundo. Aunque han transcurrido mil años de ese suceso, los demonios apenas han empezado a recuperarse.

Después de ser supuestamente asesinado por Ajuka en el asedio a su castillo, Serafall resguardó su cuerpo. Permaneció en ese lago un par de años, un día que ella fue a visitarlo ya no estaba.

Cuando me lo comunicó, decidí buscarlo. Si aún estaba vivo era mi deber encontrarlo. Durante siglos he seguido sus rastros. Hay algo que debía informarle.

Mi querido alumno, yo puedo darte lo que realmente anhelas. Ese será mi regalo que expiará mi culpa por haberle dicho a Sirzechs que te habías unido a los vampiros.

Llegué a una catedral antigua de Europa, vestía un abrigo que cubría por completo mi cuerpo mi cuerpo y rostro.

La catedral estaba vacía, era de noche y llovía.

A un lado del templo, detrás de una pared secreta se hallaba una cripta secreta derruida. Arriba de todo había un pasaje que conducía a la torre de la catedral, accesible solo por ese camino.

Volé hasta el pasaje, recorrí todo ese camino acompañado por un sepulcral silencio. Allí dentro de la torre una cámara abandonada se hallaba.

En la parte frontal de dicha cámara había un gran ventanal circular que iluminaba débilmente el lugar.

Caminé hasta el centro y me quité la capucha que tría puesta permitiendo ver mi rostro a quién estaba sentado en un lúgubre trono en el extremo izquierdo de la cámara.

Su apariencia cambió drásticamente, envejeció de manera significativa. Tenía el torso desnudo y solo llevaba una falda que le cubría por completo la parte inferior de su cuerpo sostenida por una faja. En los brazos llevaba trozos de guanteletes sostenidos por retazos de tela. Su cabello era más largo y se había tornado grisáceo, y tenía la piel pálida enfermiza. Por último sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo intenso.

-Un escondite inusual para el príncipe de las tinieblas ¿No lo crees?- le pregunté.

Tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Azazel.

-Sí, mi viejo alumno… soy yo.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Ahí afuera, entre los vivos ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué te has escondido todo este tiempo? Issei.

Se exaltó por lo que dije.

-No te atrevas a llamarme así, Eu seunt Dracul- gritó.

Me dí la vuelta para contemplar el ventanal.

-No cabe duda que una vez lo fuiste, pero ahora… mírate aquí, solo eres una sombra de lo que eras.

Cuando dirigí mi mirada nuevamente ya no estaba en el trono.

-Así que una sombra- escuché su voz resonando por todo el lugar.

No sabía de dónde provenía la voz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, sensei?

-El hijo de Sirzechs, Millicas fue nombrado como el nuevo maou Lucifer tras la muerte de su padre, se ha vuelto más poderoso que Sirzechs, él sabe que tú a quien consideraba un hermano mayor asesinaste a su padre y no creo que piense que lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos ¿No lo crees?

No escuché respuesta alguna así que procedí.

-Él también me culpa por la muerte de su padre, sospecha que aún vives, ayúdame a detenerlo o si no nos convertiremos en sus mascotas por toda la eternidad.

Seguí sin recibir respuesta. Busqué con la vista a mi alumno.

-Es momento de abandonar esta miserable tumba que te has construido. Deja de merodear en las sombras ¿No te importa que te esclavice?

Issei apareció sorpresivamente detrás de mí, me sujetó con sus brazos e intentó hundir sus colmillos en mi cuello.

Utilizando toda mi fuerza pude romper su agarre, lo tomé por uno de sus brazos y lo arrojé contra el ventanal. Cayó hacia el exterior rompiendo el ventanal.

Aterrizó de pies y manos en medio de la calle creando un pequeño cráter. Los autos que circulaban se detuvieron súbitamente y las personas se asustaron al ver su apariencia.

Se levantó lentamente y yo me acerqué a él.

-Yo sé que es lo que más anhelas- le dije.

-No puedo morir, sin embargo… no puedo vivir.

-Ayúdame y podré librarte de tu inmortalidad.

Issei levantó su cabeza mirando al cielo, extendió sus brazos.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dio un grito desgarrador antes de desparecer en un haz de niebla.

Las personas estaban estupefactas por lo que vieron.

-Pronto, mi querido alumno… pronto todo esto llegará a su fin.

Me retiré de ahí caminando bajo la lluvia, las autoridades empezaron a llegar a la escena.

 **Hola a todos. Los saluda Carlos Balcarce. Este fic de Highschool DxD con elementos y personajes de Castlevania Lord of Shadows ha llegado a su fin. ¿Habrá una continuación? Quizás.**

 **A los pocos que les gustó esta historia muchas gracias, no estuvo tan mal para ser mi primer fic ¿O sí?**

 **Mi opinión personal sobre mi propia historia, empecé bien con el Piloto pero después no pude mantener el nivel y solo pude recuperarme con los capítulos finales. Tengo ideas para un próximo fic pero no será de inmediato, me centraré en mejorar mi escritura para hacerlo lo mejor posible.**


	5. Cronología Lord of Shadows

**Cronología de Lord of Shadows**

 **-4000 años – Cornell, Carmilla y Zobek fundaron la Hermandad de la Luz. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **-3970 años – Cornell, Carmilla y Zobek abandonan sus formas humanas dejando atrás las partes oscuras de su ser dando origen a los Señores Oscuros. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **-3950 años – Cornell asedia la ciudad de Agharta. Los ingenieros de la ciudad crean a los Titanes para combatir la amenaza. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **-3800 años – Estalla la gran guerra entre los Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **-3400 años – Los Titanes caen derrotados, uno de los últimos ingenieros crea al Gólem Caballero Negro para que proteja a su hija. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **-3300 años – Cornell y Zobek son derrotados por un guerrero legendario de la Hermandad de la Luz. Carmilla escapa y se mantiene oculta. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **0 años – Hyodo Issei es reencarnado como Demonio por Rias Gremory.**

 **+1 año – Hyodo Issei derrota a la Bestia del Apocalipsis. Es ascendido a Demonio de Clase Alta, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shido, Koneko Tojo, Ravel Phoenix y Rossweisse no corresponden su amor sumiéndolo en una profunda depresión. Issei se encierra en su castillo. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+2 años – Hyodo Issei recibe la visita de Azazel quién intenta hacer que salga de su encierro. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+12 años – Miembros sobrevivientes de la Brigada del Caos liderados por Cao Cao empiezan a realizar pequeños ataques en diferentes ciudades del Inframundo. Al mismo tiempo se desatan ataques y conflictos en la mayoría de las mitologías. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+14 años – Cao Cao lleva a cabo el asalto final al Inframundo utilizando monstruos gigantes. Issei sale de su encierro para ir en busca de Rossweisse pero antes derrota a Cao Cao salvando nuevamente el Inframundo. Issei llega a Asgard donde derrota al Nidhogg y a Loki deteniendo el Ragnarok, descubre que Rossweisse se casó, lo que lo lleva a desarrollar una personalidad autodestructiva. En el olimpo derrota a los Titanes, en Grigory derrota a Kokabiel y el resto de las mitologías también son salvadas. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+15 años – Hyodo Issei se entera de la existencia del último Señor Oscuro por medio de Vali Lucifer y parte a su encuentro. En el pantano recibe la Cruz de Combate de parte del Arcángel Michael. Issei llega a Agharta donde conoce a Claudia y al Caballero Negro, juntos derrotan al último de los Titanes. Claudia es misteriosamente asesinada lo cual enfurece al Caballero Negro, Issei se ve obligado a derrotarlo obteniendo el Guantelete Oscuro. Después derrota al descendiente de Cornell obteniendo las Botas Ciclón y liberando esa tierra del control de los Licántropos. Issei llega al territorio de los Vampiros donde recibe la vista de la Arcángel Gabriel, a quién le devuelve la Cruz de Combate pero conservando la Estaca. Issei llega al castillo de Carmilla donde ella le convierte en un Vampiro Purasangre perdiendo el poder de Draig en el proceso. Utiliza su sangre para devolverle su forma humana a los Vampiros. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+16 años – Después de varios meses todos los Vampiros recuperan su forma humana, el castillo es restaurado e Issei se convierte en el nuevo Señor Oscuro. Issei y Carmilla contraen matrimonio. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+516 años – Issei y Carmilla deciden tener hijos pero la tasa de natalidad entre Vampiros Purasangre es muy baja. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1016 años – Carmilla logra quedar embarazada. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1017 años – Carmilla da a luz a un niño y una niña a quienes bautizan como Gabriel y Elizabeth. Brauner y Olrox son nombrados sus guardianes. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1117 años – Gabriel y Elizabeth tardan cien años en dejar de ser bebés alimentados por la sangre de su padre. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1417 años – Después de trescientos años Gabriel y Elizabeth tienen la apariencia de adolescentes. Issei y Carmilla aparentan tener solo treinta y cinco años. Issei recibe la visita de Azazel a quién le cuenta todo lo sucedido desde su llegada al territorio de los Vampiros. Issei teme que Azazel revele a las demás facciones que se convirtió en el Señor Oscuro por lo que va en busca del Guantelete Oscuro y las Botas Ciclón. Días después el castillo es atacado por Sirzechs Lucifer quién creía que había sido capturado por el Señor Oscuro. Carmilla es asesinada por Sirzechs. Issei jura venganza y se prepara para marchar por última vez al Inframundo. Gabriel y Elizabeth son nombrados como el nuevo Señor Oscuro y Reina de los Vampiros, y parten con la mayoría de los Vampiros para buscar un nuevo lugar donde establecerse. Issei y unos pocos miles de Vampiros reúnen un ejército completo de criaturas de la noche e invaden el Inframundo ayudados por Azazel. Issei se enfrenta a Sirzechs a quién logra vencer difícilmente. Issei y el resto de sus tropas marchan a su antiguo castillo donde son derrotados por un ejército de Demonios liderados por Ajuka Beelzebub y Serafall Leviatán. Ajuka acaba con la vida de Issei, Serafall se lleva su cuerpo y lo oculta en un lago de su territorio. Serafall se encarga de encubrir la verdad y todos recuerdan a Issei como el más grande héroe. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1418 años – Gabriel y Elizabeth guían a los Vampiros y se establecen en la antigua fortaleza de la Bruja Malphas. Intentan utilizar la sangre de Elizabeth para alimentarlo pero no funciona, la sangre de Gabriel funciona pero en menor medida que la de su padre. En poco tiempo los Vampiros empiezan a salirse de control. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1421 años – Issei despierta de su letargo en el lago. (Mirror of Fate)**

 **+1423 años – Los Vampiros se rebelan contra Gabriel y Elizabeth, Brauner y Olrox se sacrifican para que ellos puedan huir.** **Elizabeth se separa de su hermano. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1523 años – Gabriel vaga por el territorio de los Vampiros durante cien años. (Chronicles of The Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1623 años – Gabriel se hace pasar por un humano, convierte a una niña abandonada en una Vampiresa que se convierte en su amante. Deciden** **establecerse en Inglaterra. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1663 años – Gabriel recibe la visita de sus antiguos Generales quienes lo engañan para que vuelva con ellos a la fortaleza de la Bruja Malphas. Ellos asesinan a su amante, Gabriel preso de la furia asesina a todos los Vampiros restantes acabando con la estirpe de sus padres. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1921 años – Issei ha pasado quinientos desde que despertó sollozando a Carmilla. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+2421 años – Issei ha pasado otros quinientos años intentando olvidar a Carmilla. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+2663 años – Gabriel ha permanecido mil años oculto de los humanos cuando recibe la visita de su padre, Issei le revela a su hijo lo que ha hecho desde que partió al Inframundo. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+2704 años – Gabriel recibe la visita de Azazel a quién le cuenta todo lo que su padre hizo desde que se convirtió en Vampiro. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+3151 años – Azazel se encuentra con Issei en una antigua catedral de Europa.**

Ya publiqué la Secuela que lleva por título Mirror of Fate. Por favor léanla.

Este no es un capítulo sino la cronología de todos los fics que componen el Señor Oscuro Vampiro. (Dentro de unos días le cambiaré el nombre al inglés).

Me pareció necesario hacer esto ya que hay demasiados saltos de tiempo en mi historia y porque no narré los hechos en orden y tampoco en un mismo fic, aunque no lo crean, toda la cronología es exacta y coincide perfectamente con los hechos que narré en mis fics que son:

El Señor Oscuro Vampiro.

Crónicas del Señor Oscuro Vampiro.

Mirror of Fate.

Eso es todo, espero les guste la secuela.


End file.
